1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning package testing socket, and more particularly to a testing socket for placing package when performing electrical tests.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of semiconductor package test, the integrated circuit chip is packaged into a package after the packaging process, and then places the package into the testing socket for performing electrical tests to test whether the functions are normal or not, and whether the characteristics fit with the customer's requirements or not.
However, it inevitably adheres dust or impurities when picking-and-placing or transporting the packages. Moreover, it also inevitably generates particles or debris by colliding when placing into or picking out from the testing socket. In this regard, the dust, impurities, particles, or debris will continuously gather in the testing socket after a long-term usage. Consequently, it will result in a contact fault between the pogo pins of the testing socket and the package so that affect the testing results.
Accordingly, the conventional process must shut down after a certain period to clean the testing socket. However, the conventional cleaning method is complex and inconvenient, such as it must disassemble the tester head at first, and then disassemble the base of the testing socket, and finally disassemble the testing socket to begin cleaning. Moreover, the conventional method for cleaning is using a manual way, which utilizes a brush to clean along with compressed air. After the cleaning process, it still needs to assemble the testing socket as its original form via a reversed way according to the above steps, and the testing socket may continue to produce products only if the testing socket installing correctly by a confirmation process.
Therefore, the conventional cleaning method for the testing socket is not only waste much time and human labors, but also the yield rate of production decreased because of shutting down the test bench. In addition, the complex and inconvenient processes of disassemble and install the testing socket is easier to damage the test bench since the negligence of the worker. Moreover, use the brush and the compressed air to clean the testing socket will cause the difficulties of quantification and standardization of operations.